


Sir Sanji and the Green Knight

by Aerle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arhurian, Christmas, Knights - Freeform, M/M, New Year, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Sanji accepts a challenge from a mysterious green warrior, but had never expected he had to live up to his end of the bargain. Based on the medieval Arthurian poem Sir Gawain and the Green Knight. Written for day 11 of the ZoSan Christmas Exchange 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Sanji and the Green Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ZoSan Christmas Exchange 2014, hosted by Kumiko-sama-chan on Tumblr
> 
> The story is based on the fourteenth century Arthurian poem Sir Gawain and the Green Knight. I have used the modern English translation by John Gardner (2011).
> 
> Beta'ed by Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay

King Luffy lay at Raftel over Christmas, with many a gentle lord at his side. His brave men, the noble knights of the Not-So-Round Table – for the king had proudly designed it himself – surrounded him throughout the fifteen days of festivities. Tournaments were held time and again, before the knights would return to dance all night long. They dwelled together and made merry, the most renowned of knights and the loveliest ladies of the land.

On New Year’s Eve, the king and all his knights had come to the hall for dinner. They all had washed and went to their seats, arranged by standards of rank. Queen Nami, the fairest of all, was seated in the centre. The good Sir Sanji sat next to her and Sir Franky of the Iron Fist at his left. At the head of the table, Doctor Law was seated and Usopp, son of Yasopp, ate with the Doctor.

Then quickly, the first course came in, the finest of foods. Mountains of splendid meats were placed in front of the King, causing the lovely Queen to sigh agitatedly. The guests were fed as well, as the generousness of the King demanded. Nothing was missing, strains of music singing through the hall, accommodating the banquet.

When the first course had been served, the doors of the hall were thrown open and in came an ungodly creature, riding on horseback. He was more enormous than any known to earth, half a giant. And yet, he was also the most handsome creature that ever existed, his features princely and perfectly formed. But however fair he seemed, the thing that astounded everyone present, was that his whole body was green, and his rich looking clothes matched.

Splendid that knight was seated on his horse, which manes were green as well. His eyes, like lightning, flashed and it seemed to many a man, that anyone who clashed with him would not stand long. Yet this man was unarmed, without armour or shield, except for a branch of holly in one hand and an axe, immense and unwieldy, in the other. Thus came the dreadful knight into King Luffy’s hall and rode until he came before the king on the elevation, afraid of no man. He never hailed anyone, but said when he came to a halt, “Where is the ruler of this court? For I would readily say a few words to him, man to man.”

All the lords sat silent and looked at the stranger, marvelling at how a fellow and a horse could have the colour of grass. Every man stood musing and came more near, wondering what the knight was up to. For all the marvels they had witnessed, they had seen nothing like this, whatever magic or illusion it was.

Many a lord was frightened to answer and sat still at the sound of his voice. But some, I am sure, kept silent out of courtesy, as they were in King Luffy’s hall, and let him address the knight.

King Luffy, having stopped eating, stared down at the stranger before the elevation and greeted him nobly, for nothing in the world frightened him. “Hi, I’m Luffy,” the king spoke thus, and wisely, he added, “You must be a mystery knight.”

The giant barked out a laugh. “Friend, praises about you are sung far and wide and your knights are the stoutest men the world has ever seen. The holly branch I bear proves I come to you in peace. I merely want you to play my little game.”

Luffy gave him answer and said, “You wanna fight?”

“If I’d fight one of your beardless boys, I would crush them all,” the knight replied. “All I ask for is a little Christmas game, as Christmas and New Year is upon us. Does any man beholds himself that brave that he dares to exchange one blow of this axe with another? I will stand still for the stroke, but in a twelvemonth and a day, I will repay them.”

King Luffy cocked his head to the side. “Huh?”

“That means a year and a day,” the Queen sighed.

If they were like stone before, the lords in the hall were stiller now. The eyes of the stranger roamed around the room. “What?” he said laughing, “no one dares to strike me? You shiver and grow pale before a blow has been shown!”

King Luffy, bravest of men, became angry and said, “Oi, you want your head chopped off? Gimme the axe then.” Luffy leaped off the elevation and gripping the axe, he swung it over him as if to strike.

The stranger before him stroked his chin thoughtfully and pulled down his collar.

But then, Sir Sanji, seated at Queen Nami’s side, spoke, “I beseech you, Sire, let the game be mine. Allow me, unless Nami-swa– my liege lady dislikes it.”

The nobles around him agreed and spoke, “Let the King step down and give Sir Sanji the game.”

“Aww, but I wanna do it,” Luffy said, pouting kingly.

Queen Nami rolled her eyes and gestured Sir Sanji to rise. “Go quickly, before he does anything stupid.”

“Right away, Nami-sw– my Lady!” Sir Sanji leaped down from the elevation and kicked his lord in the head until King Luffy finally let go of the axe. Queen Nami dragged the king off by his ear and back to his seat.

Then Sanji turned to the knight, the axe in his hand. The stranger observed him for a while and then spoke, “You must be Sir Sanji, for the curliness of your eyebrow is renown far and wide.”

“What did you say, you moss covered bastard?” said the noble knight, his temper getting the better of him. “Just let me strike a blow and shut you up once and for all. But twelve months from now, you’re welcome to return the favour.”

“You must promise me, Sir Curly, upon your honour, that you will seek me out alone, anywhere in the world,” the stranger said.

“How am I supposed to find you when you blend in with your environment, Sir Moss?” Sanji flung back. “I know neither your court, nor your name.”

“I’ll tell you after the blow. If I cannot speak anymore, you will have to look no further.”

Sir Sanji rolled his eyes and lifted up the axe. The Green Knight stepped off his horse and bent his head forward a little, showing his naked neck. Sanji lifted up the axe high and pivoting on his foot, he slashed the neck, cleaving the bone.

The fair head fell onto the floor of the hall and blood splashed from the body. Yet the Green Knight never faltered. Instead, the headless body picked up the head and leaped onto his steed. Raising the head by the hair, he said, “Keep your word, Knight of the Swirly Eyebrow, and meet me in a year at the Green Chapel, as I am known as the Knight of the Green Chapel. You will receive the same stroke as you have given.”

Then, with a rough jerk, he turned the reins and his head in his hand, disappeared through the doors of the hall.

King Luffy stared after the stranger in thought and spoke thusly, “What a weird guy. But I guess he really was a Mystery Knight.” With a shrug, the noble king continued his meal.

* * *

A year turns all too soon and all things change. Christmas passed and so did the year. Spring came and then summer, followed by the harvest time. When September came, Sir Sanji remembered he soon must go. King Luffy held a feast, for Sanji’s sake – and the sake of having a feast. Courteous knights and the comeliest of ladies had heavy hearts for love of the hero, but they hid their sorrow by playing games and after, ate dinner.

When dinner was over, Sir Sanji spoke to the King, “My Lord, I must leave. You know of the terms. I must seek this Green Knight.”

The noblest of knights gathered together, Sir Franky and Brook, Sir Usopp, they all came nearer to the king to say their farewells.

Sir Sanji feigned good cheer and said, “Well, he must have bled out by now.”

The next morning, he dressed and asked for his arms. Worthily clad, he took leave of the lords and ladies – especially the ladies. Then he mounted his horse and left Raftel behind. All who saw him leave sighed in their hearts and many were the warm tears that watered their eyes.

Sir Sanji didn’t pause, but swiftly went on his way. Often he slept alone at night and had no friend but his horse in the hills and forests. He came to abandoned lands where few lived and always, he asked all he passed if they knew of a knight in green, or a Green Chapel. But all of them shook their heads.

Sir Sanji rode onwards, climbing a hundred hills in foreign countries. He was alone and roamed through the region till Christmas Eve, when that morning the comeliest castle that ever a knight had kept, appeared on the horizon.

Sanji called out and a porter, courtly and polite, appeared, hailing the errant knight.

“Good sir,” called Sir Sanji, “Please ask the castle lord to take me in.”

The porter disappeared and soon, the drawbridge was lowered. Knights and squires came down to Sir Sanji then to lead the bold knight into the hall. They eagerly helped him take off his armour and then, nobly, the good knight hailed every one of them.

A fire burned fiercely in the hearth and the lord of the castle himself came down from his chamber to meet the knight with due honour. He said, “You are welcome to stay as long as you wish.”

“I thank you, sir,” said Sanji and they embraced in courtesy.

Sir Sanji gazed at the lord who had met him so graciously and thought him the most handsome man he ever laid eyes upon. The lord was tall and tanned, his stance proud and staunch, and three golden earrings hung from his left ear. Surely, a man well suited to lead as lord a land of gallant men.

The lord led him to a chamber and commanded lads delivered to the knight as loyal servants, who brought Sir Sanji to a bright room with the finest of beds. They hastily brought him new clothes as well. While he washed himself, dinner was prepared and once he came back into the hall, the table was covered with many stews, all artfully seasoned, baked bread and meat that would make his king drool.

As they ate, their company asked Sir Sanji where he came from and, courteously, he answered them. The knight told them he came from the court of King Luffy, the rich and royal king of the Not-So-Round-Table, and that his name was Sanji.

When the lord of the castle learn what lad he had here, he laughed aloud. “I guess it’s true what they say about you, Sir.”

“Which is?” Sir Sanji asked, sipping from his wine.

The lord opened his mouth to say something, but Sanji noticed his eyes flicking up towards his eyebrow. Yet, the lord said, “That you are the embodiment of good breeding.”

By the time the dinner was done, they went to another chamber, where the lady of the castle was waiting. Fairest of all was she in body and face, her eyes clear and blue and her hair the colour of ebony. When Sir Sanji’s glance met that of that gracious lady, he left the lord with a bow and courteously, his eyes turned to hearts as he kissed her cheek and gave her greetings. She asked him questions to get better acquainted, and in turn, he asked her to make him her servant.

* * *

On the morning of Christmas, Sir Sanji took a seat next to Lady Robin as they had breakfast. Three days passed, but then Sanji made ready to leave. The lord tried to stop him, asking what dire and dreadful business drew him out from the court of the king and at Christmas.

“Sir, a high and hasty errant hales me out, for I am summoned to seek out a place, which I haven’t have the faintest idea to find, where I must meet someone by the morning of New Year’s. Therefore, my lord, please tell me if you have ever heard of a Green Chapel, or the knight who keeps that chapel, a man all of green.”

Then the lord laughed. “Stay here until New Year’s day, for the chapel is not two miles from here. My man will show you the way.”

Sir Sanji grew jubilant and laughed for joy. “I thank you, for luck is with me at last. I shall be at your will.”

The lord threw his arm around him and sat beside him. Lady Robin joined them soon after. They were enjoying themselves, the two of them in a game of chess, when the lady of the castle suddenly said, “You’ve sworn you’ll be my lord’s servant and do as he says; will you hold to this promise?”

“Certainly, my lady,” Sir Sanji said courteously, “as long as I’m here in your castle, I’m yours to command.”

“You had a long, hard journey,” the lady spoke, “and we have you cavorting you all night. Therefore, you shall remain in bed tomorrow all day, until dinner. I will keep you company, while my lord goes out hunting.”

“I am?” the lord asked, but one raised eyebrow from Robin made him shut up.

“You shall make a pact,” the lovely lady continued. “Whatever he wins in the woods, he will make it yours. In exchange, you will give my lord anything you may win inside the castle walls.”

“I gladly accept,” said the gallant knight. “My lady has such a gambling heart~”

“When she gambles with what she doesn’t own,” the lord muttered, but beverages were brought in to bind the bargain and celebrate.

* * *

 

While the lord was hunting out in the woods the next day, Sir Sanji was lying in his bed. He was half-asleep, when he heard a delicate sound at his door. He lifted up his head and through the curtains from his four-poster bed, he saw the lady of the castle, so lovely to behold, slipping in and silently closing the door behind her.

Inside the room, Lady Robin pulled the curtain aside and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sir Sanji blushed and pretended to be asleep, wondering what she wished and studying his conscience. He decided it would be more seemly to ask her what she wanted, so pretending to awake, he stretched and unlocked his eyelids, letting on that he was surprised to find the lady so close to him.

“Good morning, my good Sir Sanji,” the lovely lady said. “You are an unwary sleeper to have me slip in like this. I could have chained you and made you my prisoner.”

“Good morning to you, Robin-chw– my lady!’ Sir Sanji said. “I give myself up to your will and surrender my arms, glad to be caught by such a lovely creature. But if you please, unlock your prisoner and allow him to rise. I’d be glad to be dressed somewhat better to enjoy your company.”

“No, my lord. You’ll not budge an inch from this bed until I’m done with you. You are the sweet Sir Sanji, whom all this world worships. Your honour and handsome bearing are highly praised by lords and ladies alike. Yet here we are, all alone, with my lord gone and the door bolted.”

“I am certainly honoured,” spoke Sir Sanji, “but I am by no means the marvellous man you speak of and I am certainly unworthy of such a splendid person such as yourself.”

“There are many lovely ladies in this world, yet no one ever captured your heart, my lord,” she answered. “And you refuse all I am offering. Why might that be?”

“Madam,” said merry Sir Sanji, “truly, I find you freehearted, noblest of women. No doubt, some men will deserve renown for their deeds in the way you described. But as for myself, the praise exceeds my merit. Only because of your own goodness you see in me only good.”

“Many a wife would consider leaving their husband for a man like you,” the beauty responded.

“Alas,” said the knight, “you have chosen my better already. My lord has many more virtues than I’ll ever have! Handsome, courteous, chivalrous…”

A smile played around the lady’s lips. She stayed with him until mid-morning, chatting about all kinds of things. Sir Sanji remained chivalrous and did nothing to insult the lady. When she asked to leave him, he granted her gladly. She rose from the bed, but before she left, she looked around slyly and said, “I thank you for keeping me company, but if you are indeed the brilliant Sir Sanji– I wonder.”

“Why?” the knight asked at once, distressed he might have failed at some point in his manners.

“A good man as Sir Sanji would not have spent so much time with a lady without asking for a kiss in Courtesy’s name.”

“Indeed,” Sir Sanji answered, “I shall kiss you at your command, as knights must obey, and for the fear of displeasing you.”

She approached him once more and leaning over him, kissed him on the lips. Then, she courteously said goodbye and left the room.

* * *

The hunters had returned to the castle, having slain a large amount of deer. The lord then summoned everyone into the hall, lords and ladies alike, and called for the meat to be brought in. “There,” the lord said proudly to Sir Sanji, “have I earned your praise?”

“Indeed you have, my lord,” the knight replied. “Such a fine hunt in winter I haven’t seen for a long time.”

“It is all yours, Sanji,” the lord of the castle said, “in accordance to our deal.”

The knight said, “Then I shall live up to my end of the bargain, and give you what I have won within your walls.” With that, he closed his arms around the lord’s neck and gave him the sweetest kiss he can summon up.

“What the hell, man?!” the lord exclaimed loudly.

The knight shrugged. “Our deal was to exchange what we won, and this is what I got.”

“By whom?!” the lord demanded without lowering his voice.

“That was not in our contract,” the knight replied. “Ask no more, you have gotten what is yours.”

They then had dinner – awkwardly, although Lady Robin seemed to amuse herself – and they found no lack of food.

After dinner, they gathered by the fireplace where wine was brought and the lovely lady suggested they would make the same bet as they had this day. The knight and the lord agreed, although the lord commented that Sir Sanji found something better than a kiss.

* * *

Our handsome hero lay in his bed, at ease while the lord hunted again the next day. Once again, Lady Robin came up to the curtain and looked at the knight lying in his bed. He welcomed her courteously.

The lady returned his greeting and said, “Sir, if you’re really Sir Sanji –a man who is the embodiment of virtue – you have no idea how to act in company. It seems that what I have taught you yesterday, you have forgotten already.”

“What do you mean, my lady?” asked the knight. “If things are as you say, I am sadly at fault.”

“I taught you, sir, of kissing,” said Lady Robin, “the practice prescribed by the code of Courtesy.”

“I didn’t dare to ask for a kiss for fear you would deny it, my sweet,” Sir Sanji replied after a moment of silence.

“How could I refuse you, sir,” she said with a mischievous smile and leaned towards him, kissing his face gently.

After conversing for a while, she finally said, “I should like to know, milord, how a courteous and knightly man such as yourself has said not a word of his struggles for Love. I have sat here beside you twice and yet you never uttered a word on Courtly Love. There must be someone who has stolen your heart?”

“Madam,” said Sanji, “I am but your humble servant and I won’t bother you with such trivialities.”

Thus, she tried to tempt him to spill his secret, but he didn’t tell her anymore. They laughed and chatted long. At last, she gave him another kiss and said she had to leave.

That evening the lord returned triumphantly, as he finally had managed to take down a boar by slaying it with his swords – for he had the odd habit of carrying three. When he saw Sir Sanji, again the lords and ladies were called, and he told of how the hunt had gone. “Now, Sanji,” spoke the lord, “this game is yours. And I believe you have something for me?”

“Indeed I have,” said Sanji and embraced the lord of the castle, kissing him sweetly.

“I told you to get me something better than a kiss,” the lord exclaimed.

“And so I have,” Sanji spoke and kissed him a second time. “Now we are even.”

That evening, they again made the same deal, as Robin pointed out that the third strike was the one that counted.

* * *

That morning, while the lord was out again, the lady entered Sir Sanji’s room for the third time and opened up his window. “Lord, how can you sleep when the morning is as beautiful as this one,” she said.

Sir Sanji rose and greeted her politely. Lady Robin kissed him again and took a seat on his bed. Once more, she tried to make him confess his love for whoever it was aimed at, but with a little laugh, he parried all her lunges.

“My lord,” she said, “when you lie with a woman like this, yet not love her, there must be someone else. To whom have you sworn your faith?”

“My lady,” he replied smoothly, “I have pledged myself to none.”

“Alas, I’m answered,” said the lady. “Kiss me kindly, then, and I’ll go from you.”

At the door, she turned around. “My lord, I worry for your safety. It would hardly be pleasant for you to have your head chopped off and blood spilling from your body.” She then swiftly unfastened the sash that encircled her waist. It was made of green silk with gold embroidered around the edges. “This sash has charms woven within it, for any man that goes to battle wearing it, can never be killed.”

The knight thought for a moment. A treasure like that would save his live when he received the blow from the Green Knight. He accepted the sash from the lady, who begged him not to say anything to the lord, for her sake. This he swore and thanked her earnestly.

For a third time, she leaned down over him and kissed him, before leaving.

* * *

The lord returned, this time having caught a fox for his prize. In the castle, he met with Sanji, who was dressed in the finest clothes, and the lord offered him the fox’s fur.

“Then I shall keep up to my end of the bargain,” Sanji spoke and he kissed the lord twice.

“Again?” the lord asked.

But then, Sir Sanji gave him the best kiss he could muster up, completing the row of three the lady had given him.

The lord held him for a moment, making the kiss last longer than the previous once. Once he let go, he asked, “Is that what you owe me?”

“Yes, my lord, I have paid you in full,” the knight replied at once.

They had dinner, a feast, and after, before they retired to bed, Sir Sanji said to the lord, “A splendid welcome you have given me here at your home at Christmastime. I am your servant and forever in your debt. But tomorrow, milord, I must move on, as you know. Please send someone with me to show me the way to the Green Chapel.”

“I’ll do so gladly,” said the lord, “as all I ever promised, I have paid in full.”

Sir Sanji thanked him again, his heart heavy with his lie and secret, and bade farewell to him and the lovely lady Robin, who had been so kind to him. After that, the knight went to bed, yet he did not sleep soundly as the previous nights.

* * *

New Year’s Day drew near as the night glided past. Before the sign of dawn, Sir Sanji was up and dressed. He asked for his horse to be saddled and his chamberlain helped him put on his armour. By no means he forgot the lady’s gift, the sash that would protect him from harm, circling it around him twice.

Outside, his horse was waiting, along with another one, who belonged to the servant the lord of the castle had promised would accompany him. The lad was young, barely seventeen with curly brown hair. He introduced himself with a bow as Tony.

Together, they rode through a misty moor, until they had reached the top of a hill. There, the servant stopped the knight. “Sir,” he said, “I have brought you this far. We are close to the place you wish to be. But let you tell me this, my lord, the place you’re approaching is a dangerous place and the man who dwells there is the worst in the world, mighty and cruel, killing for joy. No man is a match for this monster. If you go there, sir, you go to your grave. So I plead, milord, leave him be! Ride someplace else. I will return home and I will keep your secret.”

“I thank you,” said Sanji. “Good fortune to you for wishing me well.” Ignoring the happy wiggling and cursing the other let out, the knight added, “However, I cannot flee and call myself a knight. I will make my way to the Chapel.”

“Clearly you have set your heart on suicide,” Tony said sighing. “Take your helmet and your spear. Ride down this road, past the side of that rock. Then you’ll reach a valley where the Chapel is. Goodbye, noble Sanji, I will not go further.”

Sanji thanked him and spurred on his horse. Indeed, as the servant had told him, the valley was easy to find. There was no sign of the Chapel, however, only a mount, overgrown with weeds. Sir Sanji encircled the mount, but saw no one, nor any entrance.

Loudly, Sir Sanji called, “Where is the hero who swore he’d meet me here? Sir Sanji has arrived!”

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard and from a cave in the rock, the Green Knight appeared, a new axe resting on his shoulder. The fiend looked the same as before, big, green and terrifying.

“Well, Sir Curly, you have kept your word of coming here. Surely, you will keep also to your end of the deal?”

“Take your stroke,” the knight spoke and bowed toward the ground. However much his heart pounded, he wouldn’t show his fear.

The Green Knight made ready, lifting the enormous axe above his head and bringing it down sharply. Sir Sanji glanced to the axe from the corner of his eye and flinched, his body jerking slightly.

The other stopped his swing, before the axe hit the knight. “You can’t be Sanji,” he said mocking. “That man would never flinch! _I_ never moved a muscle when you came down on me.”

“I shied once, it will not happen again,” said Sanji. “But be brisk, man. I will stand here for one stroke, but no more!”

“Here goes, then,” said the Green Knight and swung up the axe once again.

Sanji stood still this time, not moving an inch. Yet the man in green didn’t hit him.

“Good! You have your heart back,” the Green Knight said.

In rage, Sir Sanji shouted, “ _Hit_ me, man! Is it you who is the coward after all?”

“Well, he’s wrathful, too,” the man in green said. “I’ll pay up to my pledge, then.”

For the third time, he heaved up his axe. The mighty weapon flashed down, but instead of separating his head from his body, the axe only left a nick on the back of the knight’s neck. Red drops of blood fell in the snow.

When Sir Sanji saw that, he swiftly leaped away from the Green Knight, his sword ready. “You had your swing, my friend! If you come at me again, I’ll repay you at once.”

The Green Knight remained where he stood, leaning on his axe. “No one has behaved hostile towards you,” he said amused. “I owed you one stroke and one stroke I have given. Consider yourself well paid. The first time I didn’t hit you was because you kept our pact on the first night with honour. So you did on the second night. But you failed me the third time, my friend, and therefore, I marked you. The sash you wear belongs to me. Lady Robin told me what she would give you in advance. It was she who wanted to test you. You lack little, sir, although you were less than loyal, it wasn’t because you lusted after my lady, but only because you loved your life.”

Sir Sanji had become pale and he shrank away in shame at the man’s gentle words. “Cursed be cowardice!” he exclaimed and flung the sash at the Green Knight. “I can’t deny my guilt.”

At that, the Green Knight laughed, saying graciously, “You have acknowledged your sin, so consider yourself forgiven and reborn. I give you this girdle, for the cloth is as green as my gown. Remember this day, remember the Green Chapel. Now, let us go back to my castle and finish the New Year’s revels. Lady Robin would love to see you back alive.”

“No, sir,” the knight said, removing his helmet. “Give my regards to my lady. But I’ll take the sash gladly as it will remind me of my slip. I do want to ask you one thing. Since you are the lord of the castle I visited, please tell me your true name.”

“I will tell you, Sanji,” the other said, “I am known as Zoro Roronoa. It was Robin who transformed me into this form and sent me to King Luffy’s castle – for what purpose I do not know, but she has a rather morbid sense of humour. I urge you, knight, to come to my house and make merry. There will be lots of wine and beer.”

But Sanji refuse again, so they said their farewells, before Sir Sanji turned back to Raftel.

Sanji wore the sash over one shoulder and the knot below his left arm, as an indication of his fault. Thus, he arrived alive and well at court. What cheer was there when the knights of the Not-So-Round Table found out he had returned! The King was joyful and demanded food, and Queen Nami allowed the knight to kiss her hand.

Sir Sanji told them what had happened and showed them the scar on his neck, left by the Green Knight’s axe. He also explained why he wore the sash, as a remembrance of his shame, but left out that he also wore it to remember Lord Zoro by.

The King, however, wanted to have a sash as well and thus it was made a symbol of the Knights of the Not-So-Round Table.

This all took place in the days of King Luffy.


End file.
